1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method of performing predetermined processing on a substrate on which a processing film has been formed to form a predetermined pattern in the processing film on the substrate, a computer storage medium and a substrate processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, photolithography processing in which a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), exposure processing of exposing a predetermined pattern to light on the resist film, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on in sequence is performed to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer. An etching treatment is performed, using this resist pattern as a mask, on a processing film above the wafer, for example, a Poly-Si film on a SiO2 film, and thereafter a removing processing of the resist film and so on are performed to form the predetermined pattern in the processing film.
The above-described resist pattern is to determine a pattern form of the processing film thereunder and thus needs to be formed in an exact dimension. For this end, it has been proposed that photolithography processing is performed first, for example, on an inspection wafer to form a resist pattern on the processing film on the wafer, and the dimension such as the line width or the like of the resist pattern is measured. Thereafter, based on the measurement result of the dimension, conditions of various processing and treatment of the photolithography processing performed on the wafer are corrected to make the dimension of the resist pattern appropriate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-228816).